Coffee & Bagels
by Kensley-Jackson
Summary: Sequel to "Goodnight Blair, Goodnight Chuck," but can be read as a stand-alone as well. Takes place during 1x17. "Only Chuck Bass could turn a mundane task like making coffee into sensual experience." Rated T


Coffee & Bagels

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

After Blair successfully got Serena into the bath tub, she left the bathroom and shut the door close behind her, not wanting a certain Basshole to sneak a peak at her nude best friend.

Chuck and Nate were awkwardly standing on opposite sides of her bedroom, not speaking to each other. She immediately looked down at her rug. It was the first time all three of them had been together since…well, she couldn't even remember the last time.

Thankfully, Dorota walked in at that moment, temporarily breaking the tension.

"Dorota, we need fresh towels" Blair told her.

"What about the coffee you said to make?" Dorota asked.

"Towels first" Blair decided "And you know what, I'll go make the coffee myself" she said, relieved to leave her room for any reason—even if she didn't know the first thing about making coffee.

Shooing Dorota out first, she quickly made her way down the stairs, leaving Chuck and Nate alone again.

Chuck had his hands deep in his pockets, his only defensive mechanism. He didn't want to be in the same room as Nate, he wanted to follow Blair downstairs and corner her about their most recent conversation one week prior. The one where they nearly confessed having feelings for each other the night after have mind-blowing phone sex.

He walked over to Blair's bed and picked up the bag of bagels.

"I'm gonna go toast these. Do you want one?" he asked Nate, taking a chance.

"Uh, I guess. I'll have a…"

"Onion, I know" Chuck answered for him. They may not be on speaking terms, but that didn't mean he forget his best friend's favorite bagel flavor.

"Right" Nate said.

They exchanged an awkward glance before Chuck briskly left the room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Meanwhile, Blair was having the most difficult time attempting to make coffee. Dorota had been kind enough to take out the bag of coffee grinds, several paper-like things she assumed to be filters and a measuring cup filled with water. However, Blair had little to no idea where to begin. Taking a guess, she scooped out a small amount of the coffee; she poured the contents into the top of the coffeemaker.

"My, my, what do we have here? Domesticity certainly suits you Waldorf" a deep voice shook her from her concentration.

"This is nothing, you should see what I can do with a spatula" she said, not turning around to face him.

"Now that just sounds downright dirty. Though I'd love a demonstration" he said, walking over to her.

Blair could feel him approaching and knew she had to act fast before he touched her. Because she knew from experience: when Chuck Bass put his hands on her, she was a complete goner.

She grabbed a spatula and whipped around.

"One step closer and I'll be forced to show you" she threatened.

"You say that as if it would stop me" he smirked as he moved in front of her. He forced the spatula out of her hand and threw it on the far counter.

Blair looked up at him, terrified by his proximity. He was so close he could kiss her. She tried to ignore her pounding heart.

"Blair?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Yes?" she whispered back.

"How do you expect to make coffee using a blender?" he said, his smirk widening.

She gasped, turning around to look at the counter. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She may not have been an expert in the kitchen, but she definitely knew a blender from a coffeemaker.

That's when she felt Chuck's body press up against hers.

"Made you look" he breathed in her ear, tickling the hairs on neck.

Seducing Blair in her own kitchen may not have been his original plan when he first walked downstairs, but the man is only human and when he saw the way her yellow dress clung to her backside—he knew their inevitable "talk" would be put on hold once again. All he cared about at that moment was touching her once again.

"What are you doing?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Helping you make coffee" he said, taking her hands in his and placing them on the counter.

When she didn't move, Chuck asked her "What's wrong Blair? Don't you want to help Serena?"

He pushed his body a fraction of an inch closer to her and Blair breathed in sharply.

"Tell me what to do" she said softly.

"Start with the water" he told her.

With shaking hands Blair lifted the measuring cup.

"Where do I…"

"Right here" he said, covering her hand with his and guiding it to the right spot.

"Now take one of the filters and put it in here" he said as he tapped the opening of the machine.

Blair picked up one of the filters and opened it up using two hands. As she took a moment to fit it in its proper spot, Chuck slid his hands off the counter and rested them on her hips.

"Good girl" he breathed, taking a moment to inhale the scent of her hair.

Blair closed her eyes, relishing in the small act of affection she hadn't experienced in months. He always did love her hair.

"Next?" she asked, not wanting to forget the task at hand: _Helping Serena._

"Scoop the coffee into the filter" he told her.

"How much?" she asked.

"As much as you want" he said as he nuzzled her exposed neck. _Damn ponytail_, Blair thought.

Only Chuck Bass could turn a mundane task like making coffee into sexual experience.

"But I've never…"

"I trust you" he said, rubbing small circles into her hips.

_Well that makes one of us, _she thought. Chuck may have trusted her, but Blair certainly didn't trust herself at that moment.

Trying her best to maintain steady breathing, Blair began transferring several heaping scoops into the filter. Occasionally, her unstable hand would spill some of the grinds onto the pristinely clean counter, but she couldn't bring herself to care as Chuck continued touching her.

"How's that?" she asked after a moment. Her hands were now flat on the counter as she waited for his approval.

"Perfect" he said as he squeezed her hips affectionately.

Blair allowed her eyes to drift close once more when she felt him begin to plant open-mouthed kisses to her neck, starting at the base and working his way up. When he reached her ear, he sucked the lobe into his mouth and bit down gently. Then he proceeded to trace the shell of her cartilage with his masterful tongue.

"What now?" she asked, eyes still closed.

Without saying anything, Chuck temporarily removed one of his hands from her hip and brought her hand over to the orange "ON" button on the machine.

Together, they pressed her index finger against it until they heard the rewarding click.

Blair found comfort in the fact that she no longer the only thing in the kitchen that was turned on.

Chuck then brought her hand over her shoulder and took that same index finger into his waiting mouth. Said masterful tongue was swirling around her digit in the most delicious way as Blair felt her legs almost give out from under her. Before she lost her balance, however, Chuck just tightened his grip on her hip and pressed her closer to the counter.

The pressure caused her to release a tiny moan. Chuck hummed around her finger in approval, please by her reaction.

When he released her finger from his mouth, Blair nearly gasped at the lack on contact.

"Is that it?" she asked.

Chuck didn't know if she was referring to the attention he was giving her or the smell of fresh coffee that was beginning to fill the kitchen.

"Not quite. There's one more thing you have to do" he told her.

"Tell me."

"Turn around and kiss me Waldorf" he smirked as she immediately began to turn in his arms.

The next thing he knew Blair's body was plastered against his, her mouth hungrily seeking access to his. Chuck was more than happy to oblige her; he opened his mouth and reveled in the feeling of her tongue gliding against his. He groaned and pulled her even closer to him. One thing about Chuck, he always gave as good as he got. And Blair Waldorf was the best he'd ever had.

Currently, her fingers were threaded through his hair as she held herself against him in an almost desperate way. It scared her how easy it was to get lost in his embrace, but it didn't matter. Chuck may have made her feel like she was spiraling down a rollercoaster without a safety bar, but now that she was kissing him again for the first time in months, she became certain that getting hurt was a risk she had to take. The chemistry she had with Chuck was undeniable and she was tired of trying to resist him. What they shared was real and they both felt it.

Speaking of which, at that moment Blair could feel proof of Chuck's desire poking her lower abdomen. She smiled against his mouth as she untangled one hand from his hair and brought it down his chest slowly and deliberately as she continued kissing him.

When Chuck felt her small hand cup his bulge, he instinctively thrusted against it in encouragement. He slid his own hands over her perfectly shaped ass and began to squeeze and kneed it until she started mewing against his lips.

They broke off from their kiss momentarily, resting their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath. Looking at each other with matching lustful gazes and mischievous smiles, they leaned in once again.

Right as their lips touched, Dorota walked in and gasped.

"Miss Blair!" she cried.

The couple broke away instantly, jumping away from each other like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Which they practically were.

Blair panted as she tried to regain her breath, her face was beet red from embarrassment. Dorota just caught her and Chuck. Groping. Ferverently. While making coffee.

"Yes Dorota?"

"Come, we will get Miss Serena fresh towels now" she said.

"Okay, I'll be right there" Blair said, unable to look at her.

Dorota sent Chuck the death glare before hurrying out of the kitchen.

"I should go help her" Blair said, chancing a look in Chuck's direction.

She couldn't help but smile at his disheveled appearance. His already messy hair was now sticking up at all ends. His hands were folded in front of his crotch—no doubt trying to shield his prominent erection from Dorota who was already scarred enough. Blair realized at that moment that she sort of loved him.

"You think this is funny?" he asked her. As if Dorota didn't hate Chuck enough, now she had this incident to hold against him as well. Getting on that woman's good side was now near impossible.

"You look like you just walked through a wind-tunnel" she laughed as she walked over to him. Without thinking, she reached out and smoothed his hair down as best she could.

Chuck's heart jumped in response to her small act of affection.

"Well you look like you just got ravished in one" he smirked.

Blair frowned as she touched her own hair. He was right; she looked like a mess too.

"On that note, I'm leaving. Now" she said, wanting to make a trip to the bathroom to fix her hair before facing Dorota again.

"Aren't you going to thank me for helping you make coffee?" he asked.

Blair looked over her shoulder at him.

"I think I already did" she said before leaving.

Chuck smiled to himself as he located the forgotten bagels on the counter. Figuring it was too late to toast the bagels, he opted to just put them on a plate instead.

Walking out of the kitchen with bagels in hand, he was met with the unseemly sight of Dan Humphrey. It looked like his "talk" with Blair would indeed have to wait for a later time.

Chuck was looking forward to getting her alone again.


End file.
